Seductive
by DeadlyFandoms
Summary: ( The Joker and Harley Quinn ) ( Rated M for smutty content ) Harley Quinn has a very special and seductive surprise for the Joker. But can she impress her clown? (Based on ' Batman: The animated series ') [COMPLETE]


**Author's notes: **So, this isn't my first Harley / Joker fanfiction but the first one was pretty bad, so whilst I was playing "Injustice: Gods among us" I was inspired to write another that is hopefully better.  
Please enjoy and reviews make my day. Please forgive me if the characters are a little 'Off'…I haven't had much practice with this fandom. :P  
(Beware. Fanfiction contains Smut)

**Seductive**

The Joker was sat scribbling feverishly on scrap pieces of paper - weak lights beaming down upon the stained sheets. His eyes were stinging with focus, his grip tightening around his pencil with excitement and anticipation.

"Batman's never going to know what hit him!" The Joker mumbled elatedly to himself. He flicked away a drop of sweat from his forehead - smudging his face paint very slightly. He rubbing the stray white substance onto his trouser leg and continued to scribble.

He stopped for a short moment, something wasn't quite right. It felt like there was a presence with him, maybe not unwanted but certainly unknown. He looked around a few times and scratched his coloured hair. The lights flickered in his lair, shooting an unnerving sense through him. He turned around slowly and went back to scribbling.

Harley peeped around from the doorway, a childish grin smothered across her face and a bubbling sense of playfulness crackling throughout her limbs. She giggled quietly to herself. She was excited, she had a special surprise for her Mister J.

She tip-toed into the room - her steps in slow motion. She let out two little coughs - hoping to attract the attention of her clown.

"Yoo-hoo!" She cooed. "I've got a little surprised for you!" She emerged from the darkness wearing red and black lingerie that only just covered her genitalia. The Joker took no notice of her and continued scribbling away. Harley stamped her bare feet and huffed.

"Mister J?" No answer. "Mister J!" Silence. She jogged over to the Joker - her tiny bare feet tapping against the dirty stone floor. She stood behind him, beaming at the back of his head. But he continued to ignore her. She felt slightly mad, was it to much to ask that he gives her a little bit of attention every now and then? A little bit of pleasure…..

She leaned forward and tapped his shoulder quickly with her index finger. The Joker growled with annoyance, but Harley was now smiling again.

"Harley what do you want this time?!" The Joker snapped. His infamous eyes flickered as he noted Harley's sudden costume change. "My, my, Harley. What have you done to yourself this time?"

"It's a little surprise for you, Puddin'! What do you think?" She giggled.

"I think that you should take it off." The Joker said in a dominating tone.

"Don't you like it?" Harley whimpered.

"I just think you should just take it off." The Joker growled in her ear. Harley blushed through her face paint; finally the moment that she'd fantasised about every night was about to become a reality.

The Joker took hold of Harley's arm and dragged her onto his desk. He face her wit a revenous grin smothered across his painted face. He took hold of the straps that were hugging Harley's shoulders and ripped them down to her hips - revealing her plump breasts.

He circled his thumbs around her nipples. Harley threw her head back and held a bright grin up towards the ceiling as she almost collapsed under the sensation of The Joker's touch. The Joker brought his lips down to Harley's soft flesh and her voice trembled.

The Joker sucked hungrily at her flesh- holding her shoulders tightly - trying to re-enforce some pain during the entire ordeal. Harley was muttering his name over and over and an everlasting tone of lust and pleasure lingered in her voice. The Joker pushed Harley back violently so she was completely lying on the desk; despite the pain, Harley could hardly contain her excitement.

"That's a very big smile, Harley. What're you so excited about?" He questioned with a sinister tone - not seeking an answers. Harley stayed quiet, but was still wearing a large grin. He tore away the underwear.

He secretly marvelled at her for a short moment; he would never say it out loud, but she was beautiful. Although at times she may only seem a child to him…a sidekick…but she was his Harley.

"Mister J?" Harley questioned with fear. Was he going to deny her at this late stage. But she got her answer,  
The Joker took hold of Harley's hips and shoved himself inside of her tight opening.

They both gasped. The Joker began with quick and hard thrusts, and wasn't planning on slowing down anytime soon. Harley was enjoying it, so much so that she dared to wrap her legs around The Joker's hips - pushing him all the way into her.

She laughed with pleasure, her wish had finally come true. The Joker allowed her involvement. He kept thrusting deep into her - almost like he was trying to take the pleasure away; but as her rapidly approached his climax those ideas were obliterated.

Harley was approaching hers too. They were in sync now, both rapidly approaching the end of their orgasms. Groans and cries rained out from their mouths as the rode out the overpowering sensations. And then they collapsed at the end of it all. Harley was still smiling.

The Joker looked down and kissed Harley's lips - almost like some sort of strange 'thank you'. Their face paint smudged together during their kiss - smearing red across their chin. The joker sunk his teeth into her pink lips, and red liquid oozed out.

The Joker licked some of it hungrily. Harley licked the rest. The Joker sat back up on the desk - with Harley still lay beneath him - and said,

"Very _seductive_, Harley."

**Author's notes: **Yeah, that was smutty. Yeah, that was weird.  
But I hope it was okay and I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought of it! (:


End file.
